The existing plastering construction process for architectural decoration generally includes: base treatment; hanging vertically of a plumb; perpendicularity and flatness leveling; line positioning; application of plaster; constructing grinding guides on wall surfaces; manual plastering; filling of reserved holes, electric cabinet slots, electric cabinet boxes, and the like; scraping and trowelling; and waste recycling. The above existing construction process has the following disadvantages:
(1) The traditional process of constructing grinding guides on wall surfaces is very demanding for the skills of a plasterer. In the case of plastering construction by an unskilled worker, the speed of the plaster application is lowered, and it is difficult to guarantee a high precision of constructing screed strips on the wall surface, resulting in uneven wall surfaces (i.e., wall surfaces that are not sufficiently flat or level) and the resulting undesired visual effect of the wall itself. Moreover, the screed strip construction process cannot match a mechanized construction process, leading to difficulties in significantly improving the construction efficiency.
(2) During trowelling of the wall surface after the manual plastering or mechanical mortar spraying, due to the rotary grinding of a wooded trowel, the collision and squeeze occurring within the mortar causes the moisture in the mortar to exude from the mortar. Because of the moisture loss from the mortar to brick bodies of the wall in contact with the mortar, the moisture in the mortar is absorbed prematurely, thus the mortar shrinks and hence the wall surface plumps up (expands), causing phenomena such as cracks in the wall surface and peeling off of the mortar. Moreover, the construction schedule is prolonged since the above processes rely on numerous technical personnel and are time consuming, and the construction efficiency is lowered since the construction processes are fussy and complicated.